Stolen
by Pixeleve
Summary: One kit. Stolen as a mere newborn. Red eyes and black pelt don't go well, and many hate her. But little did anyone know, her fate is a hard one. Filled with nonstop sorrow and love
1. Prologue

A/N

I'm stuck on Destiny and Unacceptable so it'll be a but before they update, so come check out this one.

Shrieks and hisses of battle filled the cool night air throughout the RiverClan camp, as a dusky brown tom crept into the nursery. "No!" Screeched a she cat. "Not my kits!" The thief did not listen. The she cat, a pale ginger she cat with black stripes pounced on the tom, clawing his sides. He easily flung her off and she landed with a sickening thud. The tom laughed, but in his gloating she'd gotten to her paws and she raked his muzzle with her sharp claws. He bared his teeth in a snarl, slipped under her and clawed her belly. With her hissing in pain, he snatched the three kits and fled the nursery. "Good bye, I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything. Never forget RiverClan my dear kits!" She called after the tom, her voice weak with tears and pain, but strong with love. She collapsed on the nursery floor, panting. A muscular black tom with pale ginger paws and a white muzzle burst in. "What?!" He cried and began licking his mate's ears. "Where are the kits?" He asked nervously. "Gone," was all she managed to say before taking a deep breath. "A tom took them. May StarClan light their path." She meekly said and stood up with mate's help. "I'm sorry, I've failed you and them." She mewed, her gaze lifted to the stars. "Stay safe my daughter. You were always the weakest, and your brothers will protect you,"

A/N

What'd y'all think? Brill? Not? I'll be accepting OCs, if anyone wants. Sorry if it was short


	2. Chapter 1: swimming lessons

**A/N**

**Nothing really to say... Except, A BIG SHOUTOUT TO AVOLOWOLF11CC FOR BEING THE FIRST REVIEWER! HERE'S A TUB OF ICE CREAM! XD**

Hawkkit snapped her eyes open, the flame of battle still burning in her chest and the blood roaring in her ears. She took a deep breath, saw her brothers and sister were already awake, she stepped out if the dim nursery, but her mind still swirled with questions. Why did she often dream of that battle, ever since she was four moons? She felt she had to do something to help the three kits, but she was only a kit. Then she remembered something. It was her apprentice ceremony today. "Hawkkit!" came an annoyed hiss.

"Didn't you hear me? Geez, your always zoning out," it groaned and she recognized the voice of her brother, Rainkit.

"I'm sorry, Rainkit." she mewed as her other brother, Pinekit, and her only sister, Cardinalkit padded up to their other siblings.

"Hey, we were just getting to know the warriors. We-" Pinekit was cut off by Cardinalkit shoving him aside, "yep! We are talking to everyone so we aren't assigned to anyone we don't know!" She boasted, and Hawkkit suddenly thought that wasn't such a bad idea.

The leader Smokestar, a dusky brown tom padded out from his den. Gingerroot frantically raced from the nursery, grooming Cardinalkit quickly, then moving to the toms. Rainkit groaned at the ginger she cat's treatment, but Pinekit toughed it out. Gingerroot didn't go to groom her other daughter though, Hawkkit sighed, beginning to groom her own black pelt, and attempting to smooth her fluffy white chest. Hawkkit looked at the leader, otherwise known as her father and smiled, instead of smiling back, he grinned at Cardinalkit, calling her up, making her Cardinalpaw and assigning her to Snowwing.

Then Rainkit to Rainpaw, given to Mouseclaw, next was Pinekit, now Pinepaw and his mentor was Squirrelnose.

"Hawkkit," began her father, his voice droning monotony. Hawkkit stepped forward and vowed to remember this when she was as old as an elder.

"You've grown to the age of six moons and until you gain your warrior name, you'll be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor will be Thornsnag." Hawkkit felt her blood run cold as ice.

Thornsnag was a young, bossy, and rude warrior, who'd only become a warrior two moons ago. She groaned softly as he strutted over, a smirk on his muzzle. She leaned forward gingerly, and as they were about to touch noses, he darted forward, crashing hard into his new apprentice.

She yelped, and felt her nose starting to gush blood. Thornsnag meekly apologized, while his littermate, Mintpaw, and her mentor, Redbreeze, ran out of the medicine den and Mintpaw began scolding her brother. Thornsnag flattened his ears, while his sister continued to growl at him. Redbreeze escorted Hawkpaw to her den, applying cobweb to stop the bleeding.

"Can I finish up?" Came the mew of Mintpaw, who'd finished hissing at Thornsnag. "Sure," Redbreeze said, stepping back and Mintpaw patted Hawkpaw's nose.

"Can't I go? I'm still an apprentice, right?" Hawkpaw asked uncertainly.

Mintpaw's eyes became thoughtful, then she nodded. "He may've made you bleed, but the ceremony was finished, Hawkpaw. You may go, just don't go smacking your nose any where." She giggled them began talking to Redbreeze as Hawkpaw trotted out. She saw her littermates chatting with a cream she cat with grey paws, and a long-haired white tom with a short furred black chest and jay-blue eyes made his way over to her. "Hawkpaw, Hawkpaw!" He cheered, although the ceremony was over. "What?" She asked, but the tom only laughed, "well, since Thornsnag made ya bleed, nobody could cheer your new name. So I am." He was called Jaypaw, he visited her in the nursery often, whenever he could, and he was the only cat, other than her siblings, that'd taken a liking to her, despite her red eyes. "Hey, you and Jaypaw looked like opposites." giggled Cardinalpaw.

Hawkpaw pridefully puffed her chest out, while Jaypaw flattened his ears low at her comment. "Whatever," Jaypaw snorted, "come meet the other apprentices. That's Lightpaw," he smiled at the cream she cat from earlier. "There's Flamepaw, but he's busy with the elders. Then me, who you already know." He gave a little laugh. "How about, a little after dawn, you and I take a walk around the territory. It'll help ya know it, and we can spend time to together." Jaypaw suggested, and Hawkpaw's spirt lifted, after Thornsnag hurt her, she'd been in a mood. "Yes!" Hawkpaw exclaimed. Jaypaw smiled widely. "Well then, let's eat." He mewed, padding out of the den and raced to the fresh-kill pile. A fat thrush and a small mouse lie in the pile. He picked up the thrush and padded back to Hawkpaw. "Sorry, there was only a skinny mouse and this." He apologized, "no, no, it's alright, I don't mind sharing, I remember the Leaf-bare, when we were both kits. Terrible, my littermates and I hardly ate, and after our mother's milk ran out, we had to be weaned early, it was just scary." Hawkpaw assured him, explaining the Leaf-bare.

Jaypaw pushed the thrush over to Hawkpaw. "Here, have a bite." He offered, as she took a small bite, chewing slowly. "Eat fast," he mumbled through his mouthful. "No, if you eat slower, it'll give more energy." She said. As they finished, Jaypaw began rasping his tongue over Hawkpaw's ears. His tongue swept over gently and rhythmically, causing Hawkpaw to become drowsy. She closed her eyes, saying a quick 'good night' to Jaypaw.

She wrapped her tail around her three little kits, as a tom burst in the nursery, big, with a dusky brown pelt. "No!" She cried, trying to alert her mate. "Not my kits!"

...

"Stay safe my daughter. You were always the weakest, and your brothers will protect you."

...

A paw was poking Hawkpaw hard in her ribs. She hissed sleepily, only to see the face of Jaypaw, ears flat, eyes misty, and head hung low. "Oh!" She mewed. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you." She apologized, giving his ears a quick lick. He looked up into her heather red eyes. "I just, I mean, you were screeching, like you were sad or angry or in pain, so I thought I should wake you," he muttered his voice getting quieter with every word. "No, it's alright. Let's go see the territory." She meowed, making her way out of the den, and towards the camp entrance, or exit. Jaypaw quickly caught up, his pelt brushing against her pelt. "Where are you two going?" asked a snarky voice. The two apprentices spun around to face Thornsnag. "Jaypaw is taking me to see the territory, unlike you, who's completely ignored me and made my nose bleed. Mouse-brain!" She spat. Thornsnag sniffed and stalked off. _Huh_, Jaypaw thought, _he seemed like he was about to cry! _He wondered in his mind. As they neared the RiverClan border, "we're close to RiverClan now. Take a whiff." Jaypaw said to Hawkpaw, who'd parted her jaws to scent. Her ruby eyes widened, "oh my StarClan," she breathed, "it's amazing! The smell of running water, the misty breeze, the sweet fish," she stopped and looked at Jaypaw, who was gaping at her.

She gave a sheepish laugh. "Let's move on," she padded ahead, but Jaypaw began leading. They followed the river to the WindClan border, and Hawkpaw exclaimed, "look, there's splashes coming from the river!" Jaypaw turned. Sure enough, droplets of water were flying out of the river. "Oh, that's probably the fish," he simply said, but Hawkpaw shook her head, "no I-" she stopped. "I just saw a paw! Someone's drowning!" She raced over the border and dived in the river, pass extended. "Hawkpaw?!" Jaypaw screeched, confused and worried at the same time.

Hawkpaw dove deeper in the river, a silvery she cat was falling! She paddled harder, kicking her back paws. _Wait_, she thought, _I'm swimming?! _She pushed the thought away. She got hold of the she cat's scruff and began thrashing her paws upwards. She bobbed her head up, gasping between the mouthful of scruff. She dragged the she cat to the WindClan side. She was still as stone. Her throat suddenly convulsed, she leaned forward coughing water up. She leaned her head up slightly to look at Hawkpaw. "You're ThunderClan!" She gasped, scrambling away. "Yep," mewed pridefully, knowing that ThunderClan had helped WindClan many times in the past. The she cat was a pretty silver with cream coloured paws and amber eyes** (I can't remember if that's the colour my friend made it so it may change.) "**I'm Hawkpaw." She puffed her chest out, and tried to smooth her messy white chest, but it just fluffed up again.

The she cat giggled, then saw her heather red eyes, gave a small gasp of surprise, tried to keep her gaze with Hawpaw, but looked her paws.

"I'm Frostpaw, the medicine apprentice." and without another word she bounded off, towards the endless moors.

Hawkpaw sighed. _Why do my eyes effect everything I do?_ She wondered sadly. She shook her pelt and looked around for Jaypaw. He was sitting beside a tall oak, gaping at Hawkpaw, again. "You-you-you," he stuttered, "you can swim?!" He screeched. Hawkpaw gasped, surprised herself. _Since when did a ThunderClan cat swim?_

**A/N**

**Oh noes, just who is Hawkpaw? And what's up with Thornsnag? If ya ask me, he's too protective of his new apprentice.**


	3. Chapter 2(more of a filler)

**A/N**

**Ok, sorry for not updating. But if anyone reads Destiny, then you'd know this was on a pause. In the last chapter I said this one would be on Frostpaw's past. The problem is my friend made up her past, and I don't have the paper. So I'm gonna continue normally.**

Hawkpaw stared lonelily at her paws. Jaypaw gave her ears a few comforting licks. "Don't worry, just cause you can swim and ThunderClan can't, doesn't mean that we'll hate you, you're just, different." He meowed softly in her ear. Hawkpaw pulled away, her red eyes half blazing with and and the other half with hurt. "Jaypaw! I don't wanna be different! I just wanna fit in! Be like everyone else. My eyes already prevent me from that, and now I can swim?! Perfect!" She growled, but it seemed like her heart wasn't in it.

Jaypaw flattened his ears. "I-I'm sorry, Hawkpaw. I just meant you're, um, uh, meant you're just," his words got more and more incoherent with every word and the last word was barely above the sound of a cloud passing by.

"What was that, Jaypaw? Didn't quite catch that." Hawkpaw said, tilting her head to one side. Jaypaw took a huge breath and mewed at possibly the most fastest way of mewing, "IsaidthatImeantyourereallyspecialandIkindasortamaybelikeyou." **(The first three to review of what that said gets a plushie from anyone in anyone of my stories) **Jaypaw's blue eyes widened with surprise as if he involuntary said that and he clamped his tail over his muzzle. Hawkpaw stared blankly at him for at least three seconds before, "Oh my StarClan! Jaypaw I do to!" She mewed happily, twirling her thin, black tail around his puffy, white one. Little did they know, jealous blue-green eyes were watching them...

**A/N**

**Sorry, that was more a filler chapie. I'm sorry! :,(**


	4. Chapter 3: Falling lessons?

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating! Don't hurt me... Avolowolf, protect me?**

Thornsnag nudged his way into the apprentice den. "Hawkpaw, up and at 'em. First day of training. Let's get a move on." He ordered rudely. She growled sleepily, and got up, stretching. She scoffed to herself. _If Thornsnag is so impatient on going, I'll take my sweet time._

She began grooming her paw and slowly going over her ears and muzzle.

Thornsnag poked his head through the vine and moss hanging over the entrance. He narrowed his blue-green eyes at Hawkpaw, who was lightly purring at her grooming.

"C'mon!" He snarled, startling Hawkpaw. She groaned loudly but obeyed and padded out if the den.

...

"No! Not like that! Try again!" Thornsnag snapped at Hawkpaw for getting the leap and hold move wrong again.

Hawkpaw twitched her nose in anger, but tried again. She pounced on Thornsnag, gripping him with sheathed paws and battered his sides with her hind paws. He wriggled free and shook his pelt.

"I guess that's alright." He snorted half-heartedly. She moaned angrily.

Her mentor didn't appreciate her at all, did he?!

"Next you'll learn how to hunt birds, then take a break I guess," her mentor decided.

Hawkpaw scented the air, smelling sparrow and mouse. She glanced around, seeing the mouse, but not the sparrow. Suddenly a bird's call sounded above. The sparrow was high up in a tree.

"Go on, catch it! Maybe I'll let you've the day off." He taunted, knowing Hawkpaw never refused a dare. Hawkpaw looked at the huge oak.

The bark was peeling.

Hawkpaw smirked. She leaped high in the air, snagging her claws on the bark and scaling it. A thick branch was a little ways away and she reached out for it. She jumped at the branch, landing wobbly.

Hawkpaw gazed down at the small shape of her mentor. Her gaze hazed and her felt herself get dizzy. She shook her head, trying to get rid if her growing fear. She still had her eyes on the fat bird. She kept her paws light but strong enough to grip the trunk.

She leapt on another branch, but it was a skinnier one. She wobbled for a while and gasped at Thornsnag. He was itty-bitty! She realized she was softly hyperventilating. She held her breath and kept working her way up.

...

Jaypaw was getting worried. Hawkpaw still wasn't back from training yet. He dashed out of camp and found Thornsnag staring up at a tree. He followed his gaze at see a black she cat with a fluffy white chest and heather red eyes very high up the oak. He gaped at them. She was up the tree?!

...

Hawkpaw saw the sparrow, so close, yet, so far. She shivered. Falling would be scary. She carefully placed one paw in front of the other, softly and lightly. She pounced with all her force, chomping in the sparrow's neck. She grinned pridefully down at Thornsnag, to see Jaypaw next to him, a look of terror on his face. She was confused for a heartbeat but a crack interrupted her thoughts. The branch had broke. She yelped and a dull force hit her head and the last thing she felt was a scorching pain in her right hind leg.

...

"Will she be ok? Well?" Came an irritatingly familiar voice, "c'mon, Mintpaw! Tell me if Hawkpaw is alright? I'm worried!" He hissed. He was worried about her? Wait, but who was he? He sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember. Questions raced through her mind and one really scared her.

_Who am I?_

She blinked her eyes open and saw four cats looking down at her. "Hawkpaw?! Thank StarClan!" A white tom with a smooth black chest and jay-blue eyes cried happily, racing to her. She backed up, leaping in her paws but immediately lied back down as shooting pain surged through her right leg. "Dear, your right leg is broken." A ginger she cat with honey coloured eyes told her sadly. The small, white tom looked taken aback from her reaction. A muscular tom with a chocolate pelt, pale hazel stripes, white chest and paws with blue-green eyes slowly stepped to Hawkpaw. "Hawkpaw?" He asked slowly. Hawkpaw's red eyes were narrowed, her night black fur was bristling in confusion. "Wh-where am I? Who-who, am I?" She questioned, fearfully glaring at all the cats. The white tom with the blue eyes had a sad look in his eyes. He looked at the other cat, a pale grey she cat with pale brown paws. She shrugged and looked at Hawkpaw.

"How much do you remember?" Asked the lithe, gray she cat. The she cat thought for a heartbeat. "Um, I don't know a lot. Just that there are four clans, ThunderClan-this one, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan. I know the code, and nothing else. Wait," she paused.

Flashes came like the rush of a river. A sandy striped she cat, three kits, stolen, by a dusky brown tom, from RiverClan, never seen again.

"N-nothing," she muttered. The cats stared at her. The muscular tom gently bumped noses with her, and mewed, "hello, name's Thornsnag," he smiled, while the others gaped. The ginger she cat nodded, while mixing some herbs, "I'm called Redbreeze, and my apprentice is, Mintpaw." Redbreeze showed her to the grey she cat with the brown paws, and she dipped her head. "Yep, name's Mintpaw." Lastly was the white tom with the shiny blue eyes. "I'm, uhm, Jaypaw," he murmured sadly. She tilted her head, puzzled, but ignored it. He wasn't her problem.

"C'mon, the apprentice den is this way," Thornsnag was giving her a tour, helping her walk. Hawkpaw was a little out of it. All this she couldn't remember? Jaypaw was sitting alone in a far left corner of the den, another nest near him, but it was empty and a faint smell was drifting from it. The faint scent was familiar. Then, Hawkpaw figured it out. The smell coming from the nest next to Jaypaw, was her own. She shook herself. It was nothing. Thornsnag licked behind Hawkpaw's ears, and began leaving. "I'll go get you some prey," he offered and soon came back with a fat bird. A sparrow. He nosed it towards her, "this was the bird you tried to catch before the branch snapped from under your paws. Take a bite," he said. Hawkpaw leaned forward, nibbling on it. She gave a soft 'yum', and kept munching, pausing so Thornsnag could eat.

Redbreeze stormed into the apprentice den, just as the two unlikely new friends were finishing up with the bird. She marched right up to Thornsnag a snarl suppressed, shown by the twitch if her nose. "Thornsnag, Hawkpaw needs to stay off her paws! Her leg is broken! C'mon, dear," she padded over to Hawkpaw and picked her up by her scruff and lightly dragged her to the medicine den. Cardinalpaw, Pinepaw, and Rainpaw were waiting in the den. They jumped up at the sight of their sister. Hawkpaw startledly flailed her front paws from being in Redbreeze's grasp. Redbreeze set her down on a moss bedding and hushed her siblings outside.

"Now, Cardinalpaw, Pinepaw, Rainpaw, your sister fell from a tree. Hard. She doesn't remember anyone. Just introduce yourselves then let her sleep." Redbreeze told the three apprentices. They gave a sad nod and entered the medicine den. Mintpaw was patching up her leg, fastening sticks to Hawkpaw's leg with bindweed and rush. Mintpaw applied an already made poultice and placed it on her leg. It was slightly bleeding and a twig was lodged in her hind paw. She said something faint to Cardinalpaw and the gingery apprentice carefully clamped her jaws on the stick and yanked it from the paw pad, causing Hawkpaw to yelp.

She stared rudely at her sister but her odd gaze softened for a heartbeat, like she remembered. Then she blinked and she was still glaring.

"Cardinalpaw," she mewed, dipping her head. Rainpaw and Pinepaw introduced themselves and left. Thornsnag was still in Redbreeze's den. "I'll leave you to sleep," he gave her forehead a few licks and began trotting out.

"Wa-wait," Hawkpaw called after him, "will you stay? You seem to be the only one I can trust," she gave him a pleading look. He sighed and playfully rolled his eyes, but a look of hurt and regret flooded his strong, blue-green eyes. He let Hawkpaw bury her muzzle in his soft, thickly furred chest. "Shh, just sleep, maybe you'll leg will feel better." He hushed kindly, which was odd to his character. She raised her head, her heather red eyes meeting his blue-green eyes. "One more thing," she asked, and he flicked his tail for her to go on. "There's something no one told me. I have an idea, but I'm unsure." She took a deep breath. "What's my name, Thornsnag?" She asked, burying her head back in his chest. "Your name is Hawkpaw, and you're the most special apprentice ever," he encouraged her, and lied his head on hers.

**A/N**

**Nooooooo, why is Thornsnag being so nicey-nice to Hawkpaw? Will she ever remember? Why is he being so kind to her? Was this chapter too short? Should they be longer?**


	5. Chapter 4: Fawnkit

**A/N**

**Either Thornsnag has problems, or he's up to something with Hawkpaw. The next chapter will be theAllegiances. **

**And Guest(Amberfoot7) is the only one, the first one, to review what Jaypaw said to Hawkpaw by the river. As the prize requested, you receive a Hawkpaw plushie! *fanfare***

_"Hawkpaw," Thornsnag sighed as the black she cat padded up to him. She gave him a sly smirk and lazily dragged her tail over his shoulders. He shuddered. She locked her eyes into his blue-green ones. "Thornsnag, I-"_

Thornsnag woke up with a frown. His dream always ended like that. He rolled over, but some sort of lump was in the way. He turned his head around to see Hawkpaw, sleeping soundly. He smiled softly.

He silently got up and stretched. Jaypaw entered the den and scowled at Thornsnag already being there. Thornsnag immaturely stuck out his tongue and licked Hawkpaw's ears. "Hmm? Wha," she moaned, half-asleep. Jaypaw drew back his lips in the beginnings of a snarl.

"Thornsnag, I'm really bored, toss me that moss ball?" Hawkpaw asked, giving a mock sad face. He rolled his eyes and gently nosed the moss to her. She rolled it back. He rolled it back. They played this game for hours.

"I really have to go, Hawkpaw," Thornsnag mewed. She frowned and groaned. Cardinalpaw and her brothers trotted in. Thornsnag said, "they'll keep you busy," he assured her and left to hunt. "You remember me, right?" Pinepaw asked. Hawkpaw looked at him. "Yes! I do!" The siblings' eyes lit up. "You're from last night, Pinepaw, Rainpaw, Cardinalpaw, right?" Hawkpaw asked. The apprentices' eyes dulled again. "Umm, yah, totally," Rainpaw chuckled falsely.

Cardinalpaw dropped a rabbit at Hawkpaw's paws. "Here, your favorite," she offered but Hawkpaw snorted. "What? I love sparrows, not rabbits," she snapped. Cardinalpaw gave a meek nod and flicked her tail for them to leave. Hawkpaw shrugged. _When's Thornsnag gonna be back? _She wondered.

Thornsnag stared up at the huge oak tree from the day before. He smiled. _This tree made my happiest wishes come true, _he thought in joy. The scent of prey wafted to him. Pheasant. A wide grin spread across his face. _If I bring this back to camp, everyone will love me! It'll feed the queens and elders of a whole quarter moon! _He lowered himself to the soft grass below him and slithered across. The pheasant was pecking at a clump of seeds.

He gave a shaky sigh. He crawled forward. The pheasant looked up in alarm. He froze. It hesitantly went back to eating the seeds.

Thornsnag pounced towards it, missing it by a whisker. He hissed and chased after it. He lunged on an unfolding wing of the pheasant, and bit its neck.

Mintpaw raced into the medicine den, a joyful look on her face. "Didn't you hear?" She yipped. Hawkpaw tilted her head. She crawled near the entrance, painfully dragging her leg behind her. She saw a circle of cats, surrounding someone else.

"Hey, hey, whoa," a voice stuttered, a striped tail lashing in the air. Thornsnag's voice. Hawkpaw strained to hear what the cats were saying. "Whoa, did you catch that?!" A cream she cat with grey paws mewed in awe.

"Heh, yes," Thornsnag comfirmed. A flame colored tom howled in delight. "That's amazing, Thornsnag!" Jaypaw was sitting near the medicine den and he spotted Hawkpaw. "Hey," he mumbled as she dragged herself over to Jaypaw. "Shut up and tell me what happened!" She growled.

_Wow, she's turned into a mini-Thornsnag. Brilliant. And to think I, I liked her._ He thought bitterly. "Thornsnag caught a pheasant." He plainly mewed. Hawkpaw nodded and decided to wait in the medicine den, but Smokestar yowled his call for a ThunderClan meeting. Hawkpaw limped back out.

"Thornsnag caught us a pheasant. The first bites will go to the elders, then-" a loud snort make Smokestar glare at the whole clearing. "No way." Sniffed Mallowtail, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. "Let the kits munch on it, we're all fine." He assured.

Thornsnag shrugged and made his way to Hawkpaw. "Hello," he enunciated. Jaypaw let a low growl escape. "I brought food." He picked her up by the scruff and had the ginger tom apprentice carry the bird to the medicine den.

...

"Yum! Pheasant is great!" Hawkpaw mewed, talking through the mouthful of bird. Thornsnag let out a mrrrow of laughter. Jaypaw watched enviously from a distance.

Hawkpaw swallowed. "I wish I could remember more about my past, Jaypaw seems hurt, but I don't know what we were back then." She hung her head in guilt while Thornsnag licked her forehead, trying to sooth her, and working. "You're the best, Thornsnag. In fact, I might just-" Jaypaw suddenly barged in, interrupting whatever Hawkpaw was about to say.

"Hey, just gonna let ya know that two apprentices wanna introduce themselves." He grumbled as a flame colored tom and a cream she cat with grey paws walked in. "I'm Flamepaw," the tom said, "before you fell, we never met, so you didn't miss anything." He chuckled.

The she cat dipped her head. "I'm sorry about your accident. I'm Lightpaw. We met once when you'd just become an apprentice, but nothing more." She meowed. Hawkpaw reintroduced herself to them and they left, along with an angry Jaypaw.

"I'll be right back," Thornsnag assured Hawkpaw as he tailed Jaypaw.

Jaypaw was sitting near the entrance to the dirt place, staring at the stars. His jay-blue eyes were closed, but tears stained his face. "Ahem," Thornsnag coughed rudely to get his attention. Jaypaw looked up, a snarl on his face when he saw Thornsnag.

"What're you doing here?" He growled, turning his back on the warrior. Thornsnag padded in front of him. "To talk about Hawkpaw," he mewed simply. Jaypaw's nose twitched, revealing the apprentice meant something.

"I know you like her! You can't deny it! I saw you, by the river on the WindClan border, rapidly tell her you like her! And she did too! Not my fault she fell," he hissed at Jaypaw. For once the white tom didn't look frightened at all, despite normally begging scared.

Jaypaw bared his fangs at Thornsnag.

"You're just jealous that Hawkpaw likes me!" Jaypaw taunted, and the warrior was growling at the younger tom. "Am not, she hated me! How could I like her?" Theism retorted and he left the bristling apprentice alone.

~~~%%^€£¥time skip two moons~~~#%^*€£¥

Redbreeze guided Hawkpaw outside, the rush and other herbs off her broken leg. She was relearning to walk. Thornsnag watched from a distance. "Ok, you know, don't put too much weight on it, but you're free to go." Redbreeze confirmed. "Yes! Finally! Did you hear that, Thornsnag?! I can train!" She yowled in joy, and he pelted over to her, "yes, I did, let's explore!" He mewed and bumped her nose gently.

Smokestar was peering at his daughter from inside his den.

...

"Here, we can sit," Hawkpaw's mentor told her as they neared a tall oak tree. She breathed a sigh of relief when she sat down. "This's the tree you fell from. Maybe it'll bring anything back," he mewed and his apprentice gazed blankly at the oak. She shook her head, then a fallen branch caught her eye. She let out a short gasp.

**(Memory flash, of Hawkpaw)**

_I saw the sparrow, so close, yet, so far. Falling would be scary. _That's an understatement,_ I thought. I carefully placed one paw in front of the other, softly and lightly. I pounced with all my force and chomped the sparrow's neck. I grinned pridefully down at my mentor, and saw that Jaypaw was there too. _Oh, cool, he saw me catch it too._ I thought, _wait, why're their faces look so_- I was confused for a heartbeat before the branch under me broke and I fell, my head smacking the ground and sheer, pure pain surging thoug__ht my hind right leg._

"I remember falling now," Hawkpaw mewed, her voice trembling, "the look on Jaypaw's face. Like," she gulped, "like he truly cared. Yours too, Thornsnag. You both looked so scared, horrified." She shivered. A pang of something struck Thornsnag right in the heart. _What, what's this? Guilt? _He questioned himself.

He rasped his tongue over Hawkpaw's chest, ears and neck. She bang purring very loudly. "It's ok, hush, ok," Thornsnag soothed her.

"Let's walk by the river, the ground will be soft, it rained lightly last night." He mewed, standing up.

...

"Wow, the light reflects off the river and there's all kinds of colors!" Hawkpaw exclaimed in awe. She leaned over closer, trying to get a better look. The soft ground slipped from under her and she fell backwards in the river, seeing the frightened look on Thornsnag's face.

Droplets of water burst from where she fell, spraying the young warrior. "Hawkpaw? Hawkpaw?!" He hissed, his voice breaking.

She felt herself falling, deeper and deeper. Yet, she wasn't scared. A starry outline of a cat was next to her. She was a pale ginger with white flecks. Fawnkit. Her sister that died during the worst Leaf-bare. "_Hawkpaw, c'mon, don't be stupid,"_ she scolded. Am I dead? She frantically assumed, panicking in her mind. "_No, just, asleep. Now, first things first. How do you feel about Jaypaw?_" She asked.

"Who?" She mewed, then remembered the odd white tom with the blue eyes and black chest. "Oh, him, he's a tad clingy and weird." She grumbled. Fawnkit frowned. "_Thornsnag?_" She ventured and Hawkpaw felt her ears grow warm. "He's my mentor! I, well, he's," she stammered, and Fawnkit had a sly smirk on her face. "_Lemme show you something,_" she offered and Hawkpaw's vision went black. When it cleared she was floating above her ThunderClan camp. Jaypaw was sitting in his nest. It was clumpy and messy. Bits of black fur was stuck in half the nest. Jaypaw was sitting on the oppose side of the other nest. "_Go on, give the other half a sniff,_" Fawnkit encouraged. Hawkpaw silently padded down and scented the scraps of fur. It barely, faintly scented of, well, her. Tears were beginning to stream down his cheeks. He sniffed, "Hawkpaw, I miss you," he murmured.

Hawkpaw covered her muzzle with her tail. "My StarClan," she muttered, and Fawnkit mewed, "_now focus on his thoughts,_" Hawkpaw was puzzled but she touched her nose to his.

**(Jaypaw's thoughts/memories)**

_"Mommy! Where are the new kits? I wanna meet them!" I squeaked. A pale grey she cat hushed me gently and she twitched her ears in the direction of a sleeping queen, five kits suckling._

_I silently squealed. "Cute!" I whispered. I tip-toed to the kits. A tiny, silky furred, black she cat caught his attention. She turned around, and I saw her fluffy white chest. But that wasn't all I saw. She squeezed her eyes, when suddenly they opened. A sharp, heather red. I gasped, but not in fear, or anything. "Pretty! My eyes are just a simple blue." I grumbled. My mother padded up to me. "Hush, you're-" she stopped when she saw the she cat I was looking at. The ginger queen began to stir. "Oh! Silverfoot, Jaykit, what's the matter?"_

_She stopped when her kit turned to her with her big, ruby eyes. She gasped. "That. Cannot be my kit! Her, her eyes!" She shrieked. She pushed the kit away with a hind paw. Silverfoot gaped at the queen._

_"Gingerroot! That's your kit, you just can't-" Gingerroot growled. "Her eyes are horrid!" Silverfoot sniffed. "Fine, but at least nurse her. She didn't do anything bad." Jaykit's mother persuaded the ginger queen. Gingerroot hissed under her breath. "Fine, but I will do nothing else," she grumbled._

_"Gingerroot?" I mumbled. The queen looked at me. "Yes?"_

_What're their names?" I asked kindly, yet excitedly._

_"Fawnkit, the pale ginger she cat with white flecks, Cardinalkit, the bright ginger she cat, Pinekit, the mottled tabby tom, Rainkit, the dark blue grey tom." Gingerroot responded, leaving out the runt's name. Jaykit frowned. "What about her?" He questioned sadly, nudged the one with red eyes._

_"I said I'd just nurse her. She's lucky to have the leader as a father." She retorted. Jaykit's frown widened. "Then can I? Name her?" He ventured, a smile beginning to form. "Whatever," groaned the new queen, nuzzling her head under her paws. "Hmm," Jaykit thought, "I got it! She'll be called Hawkkit. Because hawks have sharp eyes for spotting prey and her eyes are sharp."_

**(Back to real)**

"_Hawkpaw, don't you see? About Jaypaw?_" Fawnkit urged. Hawkpaw shrugged shakily. "N-no, he's just an old friend apparently." She stuttered. Fawnkit groaned and rolled her hazel eyes. "_Again._"

**(Jaypaw's thoughts/memories)**

_"Hmm? No! Don't! Keep away!" Hawkkit screamed in her sleep._

_I darted in and hushed her gently. Hawkkit fluttered her eyes open, her pupils narrowed and wild. She unsheathed her claws. "No, no, no, it's me, Jaypaw, it's me," I soothed. She let out a trembling sigh. "Dream, just a dream," she panted. I settled in close to her. "It's ok, I'll always be here for you. No matter what,"_

**(Back to real)**

"_Now? Do you see? He's depressed you don't remember him!_" Fawnkit hissed. Hawkpaw had tears beginning to sting her eyes. "Toms," she muttered. Fawnkit groaned loudly. "Again! But twice!"

**(Jaypaw's thoughts/memories)**

_I was crying silently near a grey she cat's limp body. The scent of greencough lingered near her. I sniffed. A tail linked with mine. I turned to see Hawkkit, smiling sadly at me. "I understand. Losing someone you love is hard. Fawnkit was the only one who cared to listen. Silverfoot is in StarClan. She was more like my mother than Gingerroot could be." She comforted me. I smiled at her. _If only you knew, _I thought, while faking a smile to cover up my true feelings._

_Hawkpaw stared lonelily at her paws. I gave her ears a few comforting licks. "Don't worry, just cause you can swim and ThunderClan can't, doesn't mean that we'll hate you, you're just, different." I meowed softly in her ear. Hawkpaw pulled away, her red eyes half blazing with anger and and the other half with hurt. "Jaypaw! I don't wanna be different! I just wanna fit in! Be like everyone else. My eyes already prevent me from that, and now I can swim?! Perfect!" She growled, but it seemed like her heart wasn't in it._

_I flattened my ears. "I-I'm sorry, Hawkpaw. I just meant you're, um, uh, meant you're just," my words got more and more incoherent with every word and the last word was barely above the sound of a cloud passing by._

_"What was that, Jaypaw? Didn't quite catch that." Hawkpaw said, tilting her head to one side. I took a huge breath and mewed at possibly the most fastest way of mewing, "IsaidthatImeantyourereallyspecialandIkindasortamaybelikeyou."My blue eyes widened with surprise. I involuntary said that?! I clamped his tail over his muzzle to prevent more secrets from escaping. Hawkpaw stared blankly at me for at least three seconds before, "Oh my StarClan! Jaypaw I do to!" She mewed happily, twirling her thin, black tail around my puffy, white one._

_A glow of familiar blue-green eyes glinted sadly and jealously from a bush._

**(Back to real)**

"_Now?! Sheesh, you're so stubborn, do you see it?_" Fawnkit groaned, getting impatient. Hawkpaw gave a half-nod. "Y-yes, I do see it. Does that mean I'm supposed to be with Jaypaw? "_Oh, just wait,_" she mewed slyly.

Hawkpaw's vision blacked again.

She saw the river where she fell. Thornsnag was panting in fear. He was kneading at the ground, as if he was deciding something. Fawnkit's face had a slightly scared look on her face. "Why? What's the matter? Wait, I didn't get it. Why can I remember you?" She asked, but a loud splash interrupted her. Thornsnag jumped in the river!

Fawnkit looked at her sister. "_Cause I let you remember."_ She groaned, "_it's simple."_

Thornsnag held his breath. He let it out and began kneading the ground. ThunderClan cats don't and can't swim. But, but she's, whatever, here goes nothing! He leapt in, the water surrounding him, kinda scaring him, but he forced himself on. Hawkpaw's body was sort of hovering.

Not floating up or sinking down. He was confused but he gripped his apprentice's scruff and thrashed his paws in front if him. But he was sinking down, not going up. His heart started beating faster at the thought of dying, he wasn't ready! He was scared. Hawkpaw was on the she of crying again. She couldn't let her mentor die! He chomped his scruff and whispered, "_Swim_," his eyes shot open, but he threw his paws in front of him and kicked his back legs. Hawkpaw was actually swimming for him.

He gasped for air when Hawkpaw pulled him up.

He licked Hawkpaw's chest to get her to cough up the water. _How's he know that?_ She wondered, but her vision started to flicker. Fawnkit gazed sorrowfully at her sister. "_He's waking you up. His sister is the medicine cat. Of course she'd blab something medical to him." _Thornsnag licked her neck and then her muzzle. He groaned.

Fawnkit fixed her eyes on Hawkpaw. "_Go, but remember what I showed you._" She urged Hawkpaw.

Hawkpaw sputtered the water, choking. A smile lit up on his face. "You're ok! I'm so glad! I thought you drowned cause I heard your voice guide me back to the surface." His voice mumbled on the last few words, his super rare shyness showing.

Thornsnag began rasping his tongue all over her to dry her off. As they made it back to camp, Hawkpaw was thinking about what Fawnkit said. _Ok, fine Fawnkit. If Jaypaw's nest has my fur in it, I'll believe what you showed me. _She taunted in her mind. She still was confused about knowing how Fawnkit was her sister that died during a horrible Leaf-bare. She limped over to the apprentice den. Jaypaw was sulkily sitting in his nest.

Hawkpaw hobbled over to him. "J-Jaypaw?" She stammered as he looked up and shook a black scrap of fur from his white paw. "Yes?" He asked monotonically. His bright blue eyes, weren't so bright. They were duller than a stormy sky on a Leaf-bare day. "Tell me about when we were kits. I'd like to know." She mewed, sitting down next to him.

They talked nearly all day. He told her about the time he took her outside the camp when she was a kit and he was an apprentice just that day. They were cleaning ticks off elders for a whole quarter moon. "Seriously?!" Hawkpaw giggled in disbelief. Jaypaw was cracking up but he nodded.

"As all of you know, tonight is the Gathering." Smokestar announced to his clan. Excited mummers flew around the cats. "The cats attending are, myself, Cloudclaw, Shadefur, Blackpelt, Flarestorm, Mouseclaw, Snowwing, Thornsnag, Pinepaw Lightpaw, Hawkpaw, Mallowtail, and Hailfall." He called and the chosen cats grabbed prey from the pile.

Lightpaw dashed over to Hawkpaw. "First time, huh?" She asked, excitement bursting from her. Hawkpaw gave an eager nod. Thornsnag pelted over to Hawkpaw. "I'll be with you every pawstep of the way." He eagerly meowed and he gave her a thrush and the chosen ones set off.

A muscular black tom with pale ginger paws and a white muzzle looked at Hawkpaw curiously. He blinked but left, and leapt on the branch for RiverClan. So, he's the RiverClan leader. Pinepaw nudged Hawkpaw. "I'm your brother, just so you know. I'm gonna meet some cats." And then, like a bird being stalked, he was gone. Hawkpaw shrugged. A pale grey tom with darker grey stripes and ambery eyes was staring at Hawkpaw. She flashed him a smile, but he looked in the opposite direction. Again, she shrugged. Toms were weird.

Jaypaw sighed._ I can't be like this forever, Shadefur gave me a quarter moon off cause he knew about Hawkpaw. _He convinced himself. _I'll confess to Hawkpaw when she gets back. I'll-_ a screech stopped his thoughts and the stench of WindClan hit him. WindClan was attacking! He left the den and saw basically everyone fighting. Rainpaw and Cardinalpaw were fighting a big tom together, Flamepaw was beating a WindClan apprentice, Squirrelnose was defending the nursery, Nightbreeze was fighting another warrior, and Mintpaw and Redbreeze were treating Leaftail.

Jaypaw tackled another apprentice, small, probably new. He spun, trying to get a hit on Jaypaw, but he was fast. He slashed the apprentice's sides, yanked his tail then bit hard on his ear, ripping it. That'll teach you to mess with ThunderClan, that'll defiantly scar. The apprentice shrieked and fled.

He smirked. He was- "oof!" He exclaimed as someone barreled into him. A torbie she cat, warrior by the looks.

A black she cat pulled the torbie off Jaypaw. Nightbreeze. "Well, well, why don't ya pick on some one ya own size?" Nightbreeze pounced on the she cat and they fought with tooth and claw. He panted.

He had scratches everywhere, but he kept pouncing on the enemy. Cardinalpaw was hardly hurt as Rainpaw was protecting her. He was dripping with blood from nearly everywhere. He had a deep nick in his right ear, a deeper wound on his underbelly and many more. "Cardinalpaw, go warn the rest of the clan, we're losing!" He hissed to the ginger she cat. She didn't move, and Jaypaw growled, "now!" She half nodded and sped off.

Rainpaw's paws nearly crumbled beneath him. Jaypaw rushed over and steadied him. "C'mon, let's get you to Redbreeze," he murmured, helping a nearly unconscious Rainpaw. Redbreeze gaped at the blue grey tom. "My!" Mintpaw exclaimed, darting over to him. "Get him here, now!" Redbreeze ordered.

"I'm going to fight, tell me if he's alright, I have to-" an arrival yowl stopped him from continuing.

Reinforcements had arrived! Jaypaw dashed out and saw Cloudclaw battling the WindClan deputy, Stagstrike. Pinepaw lunged in to fight alongside his sister. Thornsnag fought beside Hawkpaw and Jaypaw leaped in to join them. Hawkpaw stared at Jaypaw in surprise with he ruby red eyes. She shook her head and slashed a tom's muzzle.

Smokestar was fiercely battling with the leader of WindClan, Fallenstar. She gave an evil grin and Smokestar was about to slice her underbelly when she ripped his throat. He hoarsely gasped, gave a choking sound, and went limp. Hawkpaw screamed. "Dad, Smokestar?! No!" She hissed, but before she could attack, a flash of striped blue grey fur flew at Fallenstar.

Rainpaw.

He rolled her over on her back and sliced her underbelly, blood pouring from it. She lifted her head, howling in pain, then Rainpaw took his chance. He bit her neck and snapped it. He hissed his victory. A large gash was visible on his left side, near his belly, one on his flank, and one near his neck. The others were small. Smokestar gasped loudly and saw his son on top of Fallenstar.

Fallenstar silently breathed in through her nose and a smile formed on her face. Smokestar leapt towards the leader, but Fallenstar unsheathed a huge paw and raked her long claws across Rainpaw's face.

He hissed loudly in pain, and collapsed next to the leader, limp. His eyes widened. A growing blood pool formed around Rainpaw. Hawkpaw cried out in terror. Just as she was about to lunge, Jaypaw held her back. "You can't, she'll kill you," he mewed, his voice wavering.

Smokestar pounced at Fallenstar, but she flung him off and howled a retreat. Rainpaw was still on the ground, the grass around him stained red with blood. "Redbreeze?! It's Rainpaw, he's in trouble," called Pinepaw, and the red she cat ran out of the den, the grey apprentice behind her.

Rainpaw was coughing blood. "I'm, I'm, I'm f-fine," he choked. "Oh, oh, no your not!" Hissed the older she cat. "Get his hind legs I got his scruff," Redbreeze ordered sternly. Mintpaw gripped Rainpaw's back legs and got them in her jaws. Redbreeze got his scruff and carried him into her den.

...

"We couldn't-" Redbreeze began, but Hawkpaw randomly started bawling. "He's dead?! He can't be!" She protested. Redbreeze rolled her eyes. "That's," she gave an exhausted sigh. "Let me finish," she sighed again. "His face, you may not like what you see, it's-" Mintpaw dashed out. "I'm losing him Redbreeze!" She gasped. Smokestar burst in, screaming to see his son. Rainpaw was hacking and coughing. "He's not even a warrior yet!" Pinepaw hissed softly. "He will." Smokestar assured his other son.

"I, Smokestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has fought hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rainpaw, from this moment you will be known as Scarface."

Smokestar padded out. Hawkpaw and her siblings glared at their father.

"He's your son! How could you name him that?" Hawkpaw snapped. He dully gazed at Hawkpaw. "StarClan had taken him from me. He shall have that name so StarClan may feel guilt." He growled and stalked off. Hawkpaw didn't even know why he named him that, then she knew. Scarface had scars nearly everywhere. Four down his right side, three down his left, under his muzzle and over his eyes. His left eyes was scratched out, open and the scar went over the eye and the rest of the scar given by Fallenstar barely missed his right eye, and that eye was closed.

$& 13~~#%*£€¥ **day later**~}%*}€¥£

Hawkpaw was watching Scarface for the whole day. "Wha..." He groaned. "Sca-Rainpaw!" She exclaimed happily. "Hm?" He muttered. He blinked both eyes. "StarClan! Starclan, help me! I can't see!" He screamed, "well, I can, but I can't. Only in my right eye I can see! What's wrong with me, Hawkpaw?!" He cried, tears falling the droplets of rain from his not blind eye. "I'm still Rainpaw!" He protested to no one. Hawkpaw hung her head. "Only, you're not." She guided him to the puddle in the back of the medicine den. He moaned lightly when he saw himself. He drew his tail over his face. Anger lit up in his good eye.

The soft green turning to a raging green. "If I'm not Rainpaw, then who am I?" He growled. Hawkpaw decided to explain. "Then, when father thought you would die, he made you a warrior." She paused. Scarface stopped looking hurt about his looks. "I'm a warrior?! What am I? Rainclaw? Fang? Cloud?" He eagerly asked. Hawkpaw was silent. "You're called Scarface," she murmured to her brother. The hurt on his face returned, but worse. "Scarface? Why, why would father call me that?" He grumbled softly.

Hawkpaw lied her tail on his scarred shoulder. "He said, and I quote, 'StarClan had taken him from me. He shall have that name so StarClan may feel guilt.' He thought you were going to die, so he named you rudely so-" Scarface finished her sentence, "StarClan may feel guilt. I know," he groaned. "Where's Lightpaw?" He asked, turning his half-blind gaze on his sister. "She's going to be made a warrior today." Hawkpaw replied. His face lit up. "Really? That's great!" He darted outside. Smokestar and Lightpaw had already begun.

Smokestar was booming loudly, "I, Smokestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Lightpaw gave a sheepish grin.

"Lightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" He demanded.

"I do." She said proudly, her gaze fixed on Scarface.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lightpaw from this moment you will be known as Lightfeather. StarClan honors you kindness and generosity, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He announced and Lightfeather beamed with pride.

"Lightfeather! Lightfeather, Lightfeather!" Chanted Scarface loudly, attracting attention but Lightfeather was smiling. The rest of the clan began cheering too. She climbed down from the TallRock. She purred at Scarface. "Thank you, Rainpaw." She mewed and he sniffed. "I'm, apparently called Scarface." He corrected. She shook her head. "No, you're Rainpaw," she assured him. He chuckled, a hint of sadness in his voice. "How can you like me when I look like, like this?" He laughed sarcastically.

Lightfeather touched her nose against his forehead. "Because, you're special." She muttered, "do you think I care that you're left eye has a scar in it? No. Think I care about the idiotic name your father gave you? No. You're Rainpaw. Until you gain your warrior name!" She growled. "I love you, ya big idiot!" She flicked her ears repeatedly. "I do too," he replied softly.

**A/N**

**Oooooh! Once again though, Guest(Amberfoot7) reviewed what Jaypaw said to Hawkpaw at the river and requested a Hawkpaw plushie! Here! :p By the way, Rainpaw/Scarface's blind eye looks like Nick Fury's when he removed his eye patch. If you don't know who or what that is, look it up. Rainpaw/Scarface's good eye has a scar right over it, barely missing it. **


	6. Allegiances

**A/N**

**Ok guys, I made the biggest typo ever. WindClan isn't evil. It was supposed to be ShadowClan. So yah... Fallenstar isn't WindClan, she's ShadowClan.**

**_Allegiances_**

**_ThunderClan_**

**Leader**: Smokestar: dusky brown tom and dark blue eyes

**Deputy**: Cloudclaw: fluffy white tom and silvery eyes; brother to Snowwing

**Medicine cat**: Redbreeze: a ginger she cat with white swirls.

**Apprentice**: Mintpaw: pale grey she cat with pale brown paws

**_Warriors_**

Thornsnag: a chocolate pelted tom with hazel stripes and blue-green eyes

**Apprentice**: Hawkpaw

Leaftail: a brown tabby tom

Snowwing: fluffy white she cat with blue-grey eyes; sister to Cloudclaw

**Apprentice**: Cardinalpaw

Mouseclaw: pale brown tom and yellow eyes

Squirrelnose: ginger tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice**: Pinepaw

Shadefur: dark grey tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice**: Jaypaw

Blackpelt: black tom with green eyes

Brackenfang: a tortoiseshell tom with a white chest and underbelly

Flarestorm: a dark ginger tom with a graying muzzle

Nightbreeze: young black she cat

**Apprentice**: Flamepaw

Lightfeather: a cream she cat with sparkling blue eyes

Scarface: a striped blue grey tom with scars, green eyes, one being blind

**_Apprentices_**

Hawkpaw: black she cat with a fluffy white chest and heather red eyes

Jaypaw: a long-haired white tom with a smooth black chest and jay-blue eyes

Pinepaw: a tabby mottled tom with pine green eyes

Cardinalpaw: reddish she cat with pale blue eyes

Flamepaw: a bright ginger tom; son of Flarestorm

**_Queens_**

Gingerroot: bright ginger she cat with brown eyes

**_Elders_**

Mallowtail: black and brown tabby tom with tangled fur

Hailfall: pale grey tom with glossy fur

Tulipwood: yellow and black she cat with impossibly blue eyes

**_ShadowClan_**

**Leader**: Fallenstar: a black she cat with darker grey spots and a twisted back leg

**Deputy**: Stagstrike: brown tom with a thick white tail

**Medicine cat**: Thymetail: tabby she cat with one silver paw and a white muzzle

**_Warriors_**

Bloodyfur: bright ginger tom(formerly Flamefur)

**Apprentice**: Forestpaw

Maggotheart: an odd pale cream tom with long legs(formerly Spiderheart)

Shadowedheart: a dark grey tom(formerly called Darkfoot)

Dapplefur: a brown tabby she cat with three long scars across her side

**Apprentice**: Crowpaw

Talonsting: a long clawed, grey tom(formerly called Talonclaw)

**Apprentice**: Thornypaw

Darkflame: black she cat with pale ginger stripes

Marshypelt: a black and dark brown she cat

Willowleap: silver she cat

Rockfall: dusty brown tom

Daisynight: cream she cat with black stripes

**_Apprentices_**

Crowpaw: black tom

Thornypaw: mottled she cat

Forestpaw: grey tabby tom

**_Queens_**

Shreddedpelt: ragged furred she cat(mother to Fangkit)(formerly called Flowerbreeze)

**_Elders_**

Foggysoul: silvery tom with grayed muzzle

**_RiverClan_**

**Leader**: Oakstar: a muscular black tom with pale ginger paws and a white muzzle

**Deputy**: Beechtail: a pale ginger and creamy tom

**Medicine cat**: Alderleaf: an elderly brown tom with pale spots

**Apprentice**: Honeysnow: a beautiful golden she cat with white flecks

**_Warriors_**

Sandfern: pale ginger she cat with black stripes

**Apprentice**: Dovepaw

Weaselclaw: a brown cream tom with darker stripes

**Apprentice**: Pebblepaw

Creeksplash: a silver tabby she cat

Reedflight: a black tom with cream paws

**Apprentice**: Ferretpaw

Badgerfoot: a black and white tom

**Apprentice**: Doepaw

Flowerpelt: tortoiseshell she cat

Spidertail: grey-black tom with a short tail

**Apprentice**: Juniperpaw

Puddlewhisker: a pale grey tabby she cat with white stripes

Mothleg: a mottled tom with short legs

**Apprentice**: Briarpaw

**_Apprentices_**

Dovepaw: off-white silvery she cat

Pebblepaw: pale grey tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Ferretpaw: a chocolate brown tom with paler paws

Doepaw: a brown she cat with a white muzzle and black paws

Juniperpaw: a grey tabby she cat

Briarpaw: dark brown she cat with grey paws

**_Queens_**

Duskflower: a dark grey she cat(mother to Petalkit)

**_Elders_**

Whitefog: an off-white she cat with a silvery muzzle

Bramblewhisker: old tabby tom, deaf in one ear

Yellowlily: a still young yellowy she cat(retired early due to failed hearing)

**_WindClan_**

**(Will be edited later)**

**(My friend is creating this clan and hasn't told me yet the names)**

**Leader**: Sunstar: golden tom

**Deputy**:

**Medicine cat**: Blueberry:

**Apprentice**: Frostpaw: silver she cat with cream stripes, white paws and amber eyes

**Warriors**

**Apprentices**

Brindlepaw: a brownish golden she cat with deep blue eyes

**Queens**

**Elders**

I swear I'll update more often, just don't hurt me! I'll fix WindClan soon too.


	7. Chapter 5: NightWalkers and kits

**A/N**

**Ok, here's an update. I've been super sick so my updates will be slow. Sorry, and plz review. I know everyone loves it when a story gets reviews. So, if you have the time.**

**Here's cookies for everyone!**

Hawkpaw woke to a rasping tongue over her forehead. "Oh, you're awake. C'mon, time for training." Thornsnag mewed sweetly. She yawned widely and gave herself a quick grooming and dashed out, leaving Jaypaw, who was just waking, to see her thin tail swish away.

"Thornsnag! Hawkpaw!" Called Cloudclaw, the deputy, "come join the dawn patrol with Blackpelt and me!" He ordered, flicking his tail to the waiting tom. Thornsnag sighed but led Hawkpaw over to the deputy. "Ok, we're coming." He groaned and they set off to the RiverClan border. Hawkpaw balanced herself along the border, careful not to cross, but close enough to see the fish in the river.

"Hey, be careful! Don't fall or cross the border! Or either!" yelped Blackpelt, he wasn't fond of apprentices, after his latest, Thornsnag.

Hawkpaw wasn't listening. She was thinking about the Gathering a quarter moon ago.

**(Hawkpaw's thoughts/memories)**

_The muscular black tom from before stood upon the RiverClan branch. He was staring at me the whole time, his gaze flickering to Pinepaw occasionally. _What in the name of StarClan is wrong with that leader?

_The WindClan leader, tall and sleek, a huge golden tom, looked all over at his cats, a warm smile on his face. A shoulder butted me. "That's Sunstar. He's my father." Boasted a brownish golden she cat with beautiful deep blue eyes._

_"He's the leader of WindClan. I smell you're ThunderClan. Your leader is Smokestar, right? That dusky brown tom?"_

_I gave a nod to the chatty she cat. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, "I'm Brindlepaw, who're you?" The she cat took a deep breath, having not taken breath while talking to me. She grinned widely. I wanted to take a step back but being kind, I dipped my head._

_"My name is Hawkpaw. And you really shouldn't brag about your father being leader, even though my father is Smokestar."_

_I slapped my tail over my muzzle, while Brindlepaw had a sly grin on her face. "It's just so irresistible, isn't it? Boasting, you don't mean to, but you can't help but feel proud." She smiled. I mewed my agreement. The three leaders were pacing on their branches, one empty. ShadowClan wasn't here yet, and it was way late._

_Three ragged looking cats leapt into the clearing. One was a dark brown she cat with grey paws. Her fur was sticking out and she had a deep gash on her hind leg. Her blue eyes were wild and her eyes settled on the pale grey tom with the darker stripes from before._

_"Pebblepaw!" She gasped. He looked up at her. "Briarpaw? What're you doing here? Why're you hurt?" He exclaimed, but she couldn't give him an answer as she keeled over, blood dripping from her underbelly. The RiverClan leader leaped down from his branch to the RiverClan apprentice. I raced forward, something coming over me. I sniffed, and scented Fawnkit. _I'll help you help Briarpaw. Just do as I say, _murmured Fawnkit._

_I sniffed the bloodied apprentice_.

Lick her neck. Then her chest. _I did as told quickly. Briarpaw coughed roughly, and tremblingly stood up._

_"Briarpaw, tell me, why're you here?"_

_She took a shaky breath. "Oakstar, some of ShadowClan are attacking! Although, Stagstrike and Fallenstar aren't there! But Reedflight and Dovepaw are very hurt, Mothleg sent me!" She panicked._

_Oakstar growled, "RiverClan! Come!" And all of the plumpy cats left._

_WindClan turned to a small black and white tom. His fur was bristling and his had his teeth bared. Brindlepaw pelted over to him. "Mousepaw! Oh! You look terrible."_

_He nodded blankly. "ShadowClan's ambushing! The deputy and leader aren't there, but Owlpaw is bleeding out!" He blurted, and Sunstar called his deputy, Roseclaw, and they rushed off._

_Cardinalpaw stood as the only one left. "Fallenstar and Stagstrike are at the camp, with a lot of cats. Leaftail is badly hurt, along with Rainpaw. I was the least hurt, so Jaypaw sent me." She cried, and Smokestar hissed loudly. "Let's go, I don't want any new stars in the sky tonight."_

**(Back to real)**

"Hawkpaw! Get off the border! You've just crossed!" Hissed a voice, snapping Hawkpaw back to reality. Thornsnag was racing towards her, but she heard other paw steps closer. She spun around and saw three cats darting towards her. She recognized one of them. Pebblepaw of RiverClan. His eyes lit up slightly when he saw her, but then flashed back, and Hawkpaw wondered if she even saw it.

The other two cats snarled at the trespassing apprentice. Hawkpaw pressed herself against the fronds. The warriors growled and snapped at the apprentice, while Pebblepaw nipped one of their tails. He growled and turned to the grey tom. "Pebblepaw! Don't bite my tail!" Hissed the brown cream striped tom. "Sorry Weaselclaw, but she's not bad. She's the one who saved Briarpaw!" He mewed to the tom. "Oh, she saved my daughter? She still shouldn't be crossing," he muttered, then meowed, "come with us, to Oakstar." He ordered.

The third cat nodded her head and padded to Hawkpaw. Thornsnag jumped forward. "No way you're taking my apprentice!"

"Yes, we are."

"No, you are not."

"Uh, yes, we are."

No, no, you are not."

The argued pointlessly for what seemed like forever until Thornsnag hissed at Weaselclaw. The RiverClan warrior lunged at Thornsnag, chomping his hind leg. He screeched and clawed the brown warrior's muzzle, and leapt on his back. Weaselclaw shook himself but Thornsnag had a firm grip. The ThunderClan warrior dug his claws in the other tom's shoulders. He yowled and managed to shake him off, sliding in the mud.

Thornsnag let out a snarl, baring his fangs. Weaselclaw just snorted. "We just need to thank her in person, so we're going to bring her to Oakstar." Retorted the quiet she cat, a silver tabby she cat. "C'mon, Hawkpaw." Mewed the grey apprentice, a light in his eyes. He's weird. She thought funnily, and trotted after the giddy tom. The third cat, a silver tabby she cat, grinned at Hawkpaw. "Hey, thanks for saving Briarpaw. My name's Creeksplash, by the way."

...

Pebblepaw raced into camp, towards to nursery. "Pebblepaw! You're back!" Squealed a voice. A silver and blue grey tabby she cat darted over to him and nuzzled him. "Mistkit!" He chuckled, bursting into laughs from her tiny licks. "Lemme tell you something!" He exclaimed, and he told his little sister about the earlier patrol. He'd already told her about the Gathering. "Ooh!" Mistkit exclaimed, then a mischievous smirk spread across her muzzle. "Hehehe," she giggled but didn't say any more, as Oakstar yowled, "all cats old enough to swim, gather beneath the GreatLedge for a clan meeting!"

Pebblepaw crawled out from the nursery. Hawkpaw was standing on the rock beside the leader. Pebblepaw gazed at all of her, from her silky tail up to her narrow muzzle. Then, he caught sight of her eyes. He'd never noticed. Bright, piercing, heather red. He let out a sigh. He wasn't frightened. Everything about her made her seem rather unique.

Oakstar cleared his throat and began. "Cats of RiverClan," he boomed, "as you know, eight moons ago, my mate, Sandfern's kits were stolen by Smoketail, now Smokestar, their names were Stormkit, Birchkit, and Heatherkit. She loved them very much, and I was led to believe they died. Today, Heatherkit stands before us. As _Hawkpaw_." He announced, looked at the ruby-eyed she cat. Her eyes widened and pupils narrowed.

"What? How? You're my father? But Smokestar is! And Gingerroot is my mother!" She countered. Oakstar sighed. A pale ginger she cat with black stripes clambered on the rock. "She doesn't remember the raid night. I told you, being only a week old, there's no way she'd remember!" Exclaimed the she cat. Hawkpaw looked at her. "You're Sandfern? You're Oakstar." She asked, then looked at the leader.

"Yes I am, Sandfern. Smokestar broke in the nursery and-"

Hawkpaw placed her tail over her supposed mother's muzzle. "He broke in, rogue looking with his messy dusky brown pelt. You two fought, he gloated briefly, then you got up, and fought against him again. He won again and took the three kits. You called after him but to no avail. Oakstar entered moments too late. He steadied you and you wished your weakest kit luck." Finished Hawkpaw, closing her eyes to remember her constant dream.

The whole of RiverClan was staring at her in awe. Pebblepaw grinned sheepishly as Hawkpaw met eyes with him. "Y-y-yes! T-that is what happened. How'd you know?" She asked. Hawkpaw explained the dreams from since she was hardly a kit. Sandfern was surprised but she nodded.

"You're welcome to stay in RiverClan." Oakstar mewed, waving his tail. "You'll make new friends, your littermates are, of course, invited, and you'll have a new mentor!" He exclaimed. _New mentor? New mentor?! _"New mentor?!" Hawkpaw exclaimed, not realizing she yowled it out loud. She sheepishly smiled and jumped off the rock, heading towards the leader's den.

Oakstar emerged into his den, his mate behind. "Hawkpaw? Do you not wish to live here?" Asked her real mother. Pebblepaw was behind the leader's den, listening, not spying. "I am sorry. I may not fit in with ThunderClan, but I'm forever loyal to them, I cannot stay here." She replied. Pebblepaw gave a tiny gasp, then stopped himself. It wasn't wrong to be loyal to the clan you're raised in and live in. Pebblepaw was. She's brave to talk to Oakstar like that. He thought and padded back to the nursery, thinking about her.

_StarClan, she's pretty._

Sandfern sighed, along with the leader. "We'll miss you. You're always welcome here." Mewed the she cat. "Wait, Sandfern, tell us about Stormkit and Birchkit. How are they?" Asked the RiverClan leader, tucking his paws under his chest.

"Well, I suppose, Birchkit is tabby mottled?" Hawkpaw asked, sitting down too. Sandfern nodded, "yes, and Stormkit is blue-grey," she answered, urging her daughter on. "Well, Birchkit is Pinepaw now. Stormkit's a warrior," she paused. Oakstar and Sandfern looked at her oddly.

"Why, what's the matter?" Sandfern urged, and Hawkpaw just sighed. "When our camp was ambushed, Fallenstar took one of Smokestar's lives. Rainpaw, that's Stormkit, was angry, so he tackled Fallenstar, sliced her underbelly, then bit her throat. He took one of her lives, but he forgot that she hasn't lost a single one. She,"

Hawkpaw stopped. Her parents looked at her, forcing her on. "She clawed his face, he's blind in one eye and has scars everywhere. B-but Smokestar made him a warrior. Only that made it worse. Smokestar called him _Scarface_!" Hawkpaw cried. Oakstar jumped to his feet and snarled. Sandfern had a horrified look on her face.

"That devil! How dare he!" Oakstar hissed, clawing at the air, as if it was Smokestar.

Sandfern snapped her jaws at the air, as if it was Smokestar also. Hawkpaw felt something well up in her. These were her true parents. They would tear down the clans to save her and her littermates, but, that meant Fawnkit and Cardinalpaw weren't her sisters. But it felt nice to know that Smokestar and Gingerroot weren't her mother and father. They treated her worse than crow-food!

Hawkpaw pelted forward to Oakstar and Sandfern, curling up near them. They yelped in surprise, but they hugged their tails around their daughter, who may not have returned home, but returned to her parents.

...

Hawkpaw sat near the apprentice den. Pebblepaw emerged from the nursery with a blue greyish she cat behind him. Well, she _kit_. She was no more than three or four moons, and had huge, pale blue eyes. "Hawkpaw, this is my little sister, Mistkit. Mistkit, this is Hawkpaw, the apprentice who saved Briarpaw." He kindly mewed to the kit. "You saved Briarpaw?! Wow! That's cool, hey, Pebblepaw, why isn't she looking at me?" She asked, poking her brother with a tiny forepaw. "Ow! Hawkpaw," he gently nudged her. Hawkpaw swung her head around. "I don't want her afraid of my eyes. Have her leave." She hissed in his ear lowly. Startled, he picked his sister up by the scruff. "Ouch! Pebblepaw, put me down!" She ordered, and the tom placed her down.

Mistkit raced over to Hawkpaw and looked into her ruby eyes. She gasped loudly and dramatically and blinked her pale blue eyes rapidly. Then she stopped. She stood, staring into Hawkpaw's heather red eyes with her blue ones, unblinking. Hawkpaw narrowed her eyes, puzzled, and blinked.

"Haha! I beat you! I am Mistkit! The champion of staring!" Declared the little kit as she suddenly bounced up and darted around camp like a frightened mouse.

Mistkit, in her racing around, bumped into Puddlewhisker, a young warrior she cat. Luckily, she has a soft spot for kits. "Mistkit," Puddlewhisker giggled, "be careful. We wouldn't want you to get hurt." Puddlewhisker picked the kit gently up and dropped her at Pebblepaw's feet and padded to the leader's den.

"Oakstar?" Called the bubbly she cat. "Come on in." He replied, and she entered to see him getting up from next to Sandfern. "Well? What is it?" He prompted. Puddlewhisker shuffled her pale grey paws. "Actually, I needed to talk to Sandfern. It's a _she cat _matter." She muttered. The black tom had a puzzled look on his face, but he gave a nod to his mate and left the den. "Why don't you go talk to Spidertail?" Offered the grey tabby. Oakstar shrugged and made his way to the grey-black tom.

"Spidertail?" Called the leader. The almost black tom whipped his head around in surprise. "Oh! I was just about to get Juniperpaw. We'll go hunting, she could use it!" He blurted, startled. Oakstar chuckled, a little snort coming out in his laughter, and he abruptly stopped. Spidertail looked at him funnily, but didn't say anything.

"No, no, let's just talk. Puddlewhisker is speaking with Sandfern. So, I thought I'd talk with you." Oakstar mewed. Spidertail looked at him with his sharp amber eyes then smiled. "Ok, sure,"

"Has Sandfern ever just acted weird, and never stopped talking about apprentices and kits?" Spidertail randomly asked. Oakstar looked at him oddly, and thought for a moment. "N-Yes! Yes, actually. Right before our three kits were born." He meowed happily, thinking about Hawkpaw. Spidertail's eyes widened and he began slightly hyperventilating. Oakstar looked at the tom, and began trying to calm him down.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Sandfern asked kindly, patting her for Puddlewhisker to sit down. She carefully sat down and took a deep breath. "I'm expecting kits!" She blurted, "but I don't know how Spidertail will react. He may react badly. How should I break it to him?" Puddlewhisker asked, but before Sandfern could give an answer, Oakstar and Spidertail burst in, while Spidertail was hyperventilating slightly. "Kits?!" He panted, when he got control. Puddlewhisker exchanged a worried glance to Sandfern and then turned back to her mate.

"Yep. And you're the father."

...

Thornsnag waited by the RiverClan border for his apprentice. _Great StarClan, there she is!_ He exclaimed in his mind as the black and white she cat came into view.

"Sorry! Thank you for waiting," she heaved herself over the stream in one leap sleepily. Pebblepaw had exhausted her. Well, more like his sister, Mistkit, and she'd also overheard that Puddlewhisker, a grey tabby with white stripes, was expecting her first litter of kits, and the father was Spidertail, the grey-black tom with the short tail.

Hawkpaw sat in her nest in the apprentice den, exhausted, from Pebblepaw, his sister, and the news of her parents not being her real parents. Jaypaw crawled next to her. "Tired?" He asked. Hawkpaw blinked sleepily. The black and white tom began rasping his tongue over her ears gently and rhythmically. As Hawkpaw began closing her eyes, scenes flashed before her.

_Squeezing my eyes, then opening them for the first time. I saw the face of a white tom with jay blue eyes and a smooth black chest. He gasped in awe._

_..._

_"I got it! She'll be Hawkkit. Because hawks have sharp eyes for spotting prey and her eyes are sharp."_

_I shot my eyes open, scared and the flare of battle burning in my eyes. A tom rushed in, and I unsheathed my claws. He hushed me gently, and settled in close to me, and began rasping his tongue over my ears._

_The tom was sobbing silently near a grey she cat's limp body. It reeked of greencough. I comforted him, and he rasped his tongue over my ears, and gave me a small smile._

_"IsaidthatImeantyourespecialandIkindasortamaybelikeyou," blurted the tom suddenly. A bright feeling rushed through me. "Oh my StarClan! Jaypaw, I do too!" I mewed happily, and twirled my thin tail with his puffy one._

_The blue-green eyes glinted in the distance, glaring at Jaypaw jealously, but this time, Hawkpaw saw the pair of eyes. Thornsnag's._

Then, everything came crashing down.

Hawkpaw jumped up, and opened her hawk-sharp red eyes. She locked eyes with Jaypaw. His ear grew hot as the sun, but before he could speak a word, she shot out of the den, and over to Thornsnag.

"I am Hawkpaw of ThunderClan, daughter of Oakstar and Sandfern, and I remember!"

"Hawkpaw, y-you remember?" He asked, looking at her sadly. "Yes, Thornsnag, I do. You were mean to me. But, then after I fell, you made me feel like the best cat in the world. I don't hate you, but I don't think we should be friends yet. I need time."

The look on Thornsnag's face looked like Hawkpaw had just ripped out his throat, crushed it, then used the killing bite. His blue-green eyes were soft and hurt. He nodded blankly and walked away.

Jaypaw walked out of the apprentice den. Hawkpaw was sitting near the warrior den. "I remember," she murmured. Jaypaw gaped at her, "you remember? So, what I said by the river," he gave her a crooked smile and licked her muzzle sweetly and slowly. Hawkpaw felt a warm shiver flow down her spine.

"I gotta go, Nightbreeze says she wants to talk to me." Jaypaw mewed, gave her a lick on the forehead and left. Nightbreeze was by the elders' den. She looked nervous. "Yes?" Jaypaw promoted, sitting next to her. She looked at him with her heather blue eyes and gave a weak smile. "How do you think a tom would want a she cat to break surprising news?" She asked, looking deep in his eyes, meaning it truly. "Well, just tell him you have a surprise for him, tell him, and make sure he doesn't seem uncomfortable." Jaypaw told her, a little confused.

"Thank you! Now, where's Brackenfang?" She asked to herself as she raced away.

A tortoiseshell tom with a white chest and underbelly was sitting next to his brother, inside the warriors' den. Nightbreeze entered shyly. "Brackenfang? Can I speak to you?" She asked, and left, waiting outside. Brackenfang looked at his brother, Thornsnag, shrugged and left. Nightbreeze was kneading the ground nervously. "Dear, Nightbreeze what's wrong? Is there something bothering you? Maybe I can-"

"I'm expecting your kits!" Nightbreeze blabbed. Her eyes widened sheepishly and Brackenfang had a straight face. He glared. "Why didn't you tell me? That's fantastic! Brilliant! Amazing!" He cried out in joy.

She laughed nervously. "I'm just scared." Brackenfang nuzzled his mate. "I'll be with you, and my sister is the medicine cat." He assured her.

"Apprentice." Corrected the black she cat.

Brackenfang rolled his eyes and used a forepaw to draw her closer to his side. She yelped in surprise and smiled at him. He was nothing like Thornsnag. His brother was shy, yet mean and snarky, and Brackenfang was brave and assertive.

"You should ask someone to move in the nursery, I don't want anything to happen to you." Brackenfang told Nightbreeze gently, "why don't you talk to Snowwing? Her brother is deputy." Nightbreeze gazed up for a few moments and nodded. She trotted in the den and saw Snowwing just retuning from the noon patrol. "Snowwing? May I speak to you?" Nightbreeze asked, and led her into the warriors' den. A squeal of excitement sounded from the den.

Snowwing padded out from the den and walked over to her brother. Cloudclaw mewed a greeting and they chatted for a moment before Cloudclaw ambled into Smokestar's den. A moment later the leader exited his den and clambered onto the TallRock. "We're short of kits. But today I've great news. Nightbreeze is expecting kits. She'll be moving into the nursery soon. If she doesn't mind, come on up here." He chuckled. Nightbreeze gave a shy grin and climbed up next to him.

"Who's the father?" Called Flamepaw, and others started chanting, "father, father," Nightbreeze glanced at Brackenfang and winked at him. Shadefur, Nightbreeze's brother was looking hostilely at every tom in the clan. "Brackenfang, come on up here, if you can fit." A small wave of laughter washed over a few of the cats.

Shadefur glared at Brackenfang for a heartbeat, but his gaze softened when he saw the shine in Nightbreeze's heather blue eyes.

...

Leaves and pine needles crunched under a cat's paws, as he looked at the almost half-moon in the black sky. He crept carefully on the ground and squeezed himself in a small crevice in the middle of two rocks. "You're back!" A tiny squeak cried happily. "Yes, remember to always keep quiet." The mangy tom hushed. The tom kit curled his mouth. "Ok, where's mommy?" He asked.

"We got separated, she said she'd make it back." The tom meowed, and made his way from the kit. "Hey, she's back, but she's hurt! Where's that smelly herb mixer?" Hissed another voice. A small striped cat climbed from a hollow rock. "Bring me her!" Snarled the striped tom. A white tom with a ginger mark on his forehead was dragging a brown she cat with darker spots.

The she cat had dripping wet fur, splattered with blood. Her throat convulsed and she hacked up water. The first tom licked her chest and her breathing began to even. The herb cat placed some berries at her paws and left to let her sleep, while the mangy tom curled next to her for warmth.

The white tom with the ginger mark stood before a tall mottled she cat sitting on a vine nest lined with scraps of wool. "You will travel next, I count on you. All the NightWalkers count on you." The tom dipped his head and left. "Wait." She called after him. He stopped. "Dawn will be here soon. Get some sleep." He dipped his head again and left, his yellow eyes glowing faintly in the dim, hollow cave.

**A/N**

**Ooh! Hawkpaw is RiverClan? She remembers? She just broke Thornsnag's heart! And who're the NightWalkers? Review if you think Thornsnag deserved it.**


	8. Chapter 6: Where do loyalties lay?

**A/N**

**I'll post the allegiances for the NightWalkers next time. Thank you, Brightstar4266, for saying what Jaypaw said near the river. Here's your Hawkpaw plushie. *gives.* Amberfoot and Brightstar4266, have some complementary ice cream.**

Hawkpaw woke next to Jaypaw, and that odd, warm sensation filled her up. Yet, when she looked at Thornsnag, she felt it too. She had a sinking feeling what she felt was love. It felt as if she could fly up to the clouds and bring one down with her when she locked eyes with either one of those toms. _I'm torn between two toms,_ Hawkpaw realized. Scared, she jumped out of her nest and ran, and ran, and ran, until she found herself at the RiverClan border, way before dawn.

_I'll talk to Pebblepaw, maybe he'll help me._

As Hawkpaw crossed the border, pale yellow began to show in the gray sky. Dawn was near.

She padded into the apprentice den, to see Pebblepaw not there. She checked the nursery and saw him sleeping softly with his little sister, Mistkit pawed at him gently and rolled over. Hawkpaw smiled and wondered who'd she talk to.

"Hey," a voice mewed in a hushed tone, "what're you doing here?" The voice was a brown she cat with pale gray paws.

The she cat looked familiar. "Follow me," she muttered. The brown cat led her to the medicine den, where two cats were also sleeping. "My name's Briarpaw, what's yours?" She asked, placing her tail over her paws as she sat down. "Oh! Now I remember, I'm Hawkpaw, you're the one who warned your clan!" Hawkpaw exclaimed. Briarpaw shuffled her paws and smiled shyly. "Yes, Hawkpaw, and I remember you too. Thank you for saving me. I would be proud to call you my friend." She mewed. Hawkpaw was stunned.

"R-really? Even with my eyes?" She wondered aloud. Briarpaw snorted. "Eyes, ears, nose, toes. Whatever. All the same to me." She retorted gently. Hawkpaw smiled at the older apprentice. "I'd be honored to call you my friend too." She grinned. Briarpaw smiled back, "now, I know you were looking for Pebblepaw." She smirked, and Hawkpaw realized what the other she cat was thinking. "No, no, no, not like that, I just needed to talk to him." Hawkpaw urged, flicking her ears in embarrassment.

Briarpaw just chuckled, "well, I suggest you let him sleep. He's cranky when he wakes up. You can, uh, talk to me if you wanted." She offered sweetly, giving another shy grin. Hawkpaw shrugged. "Sure, but it's a secret."

She explained everything to Briarpaw. How she fell from the tree, forgot everything, fell in love with her mentor, then remembered, broke her mentor's heart, loves another apprentice, yet still loves her mentor.

Briarpaw had a sly look on her face again. "I see, so you like both these toms? One's your mentor, the other an apprentice. Hmm, I don't know. I don't really have a huge crush on anyone, except Ferretpaw. He's so sweet to me!" Briarpaw gushed.

Now it was Hawkpaw's turn to have that sly smile. "Ooh, I see, but I'm torn between the two." She sighed. Briarpaw stopped have that drooling face and patted Hawkpaw's back with her tail.

"There, there," she comforted. "Which one have you liked longer or known longer?" She asked, and Hawkpaw replied easily. "Jaypaw."

"Which one do you feel more for? Like, do you dream of him?"

"Hmm, both"

"Which makes your heart race?"

"Jaypaw..."

"When I say their names which makes you wanna fly? Thornsnag. Jaypaw."

"Jaypaw!" Hawkpaw exclaimed, then shut her tail over her muzzle. "You obviously like Jaypaw more. Just tell Thornsnag you love him more. It doesn't matter when, just don't wait too long. You should get going." Briarpaw looked outside the den and saw cats beginning to stir. Hawkpaw nodded and thanked her new friend.

...

Jaypaw had a grin stretching from whisker to whisker when Hawkpaw got back. "Guess what?!" He nearly yelled. Hawkpaw sighed playfully. "Mouse butt." She giggled. "No, I'm having my assessment today!" He exclaimed again, and rubbed his tail across Hawkpaw's whiskers, making her want to sneeze.

"That's-" she stopped, took a deep breath. And sneezed. Jaypaw burst out into laughter, a tiny snort every now and then. "-great," Hawkpaw finished. "I know! Although I'm scared. Help me?" He asked, beginning to walk out of camp. "Sure." Hawkpaw shrugged.

"How to catch a mouse?" Hawkpaw began.

"Be light on your paws,"

"How to catch a rabbit?"

"Possible to chase, or stalk very slowly and quietly."

"How to catch a squirrel?"

"Start out slow, then chase."

"How to catch a bird?"

"Can be hunted in short bursts of stalking, or stalk quietly then leap."

"How to catch a vole?"

"Crouching position, kill quickly before they alert the other prey."

"That's great! I believe you're ready. When're you going out?" Hawkpaw asked, beginning to head back to camp. "Later today, probably sunhigh." Jaypaw said, and ran back, Hawkpaw at his tail.

Thornsnag padded up to Hawkpaw. "Hey, today we're gonna practice some fighting moves, then train with Pinepaw." He said, his voice straight. Hawkpaw sighed. "Alrighty. Let's go." Thornsnag ordered. "Wait, can I eat first?" She pleaded, flicking her tail in the direction if the fresh kill pile. Thornsnag narrowed his blue-green eyes, then have a curt nod.

Hawkpaw sniffed the pile for any trace if rabbit or sparrow. The was a tiny rabbit, she mumbled something to herself and picked it up. She also grabbed a plump mouse and headed for the nursery.

Nightbreeze was chatting with Snowwing in the shade. "Here, Nightbreeze. Now that you're going to have kits." Hawkpaw dropped the fat mouse at the black she cat's paws. "Thank you, and I'm not the only queen now. Snowwing is expecting!" Nightbreeze exclaimed, grinning at her friend. The cloudy white she cat grinned widely. "I am, and they're Leaftail's kits. He'll be so proud." Snowwing smiled. Just as Snowwing spoke her mate's name, her was heading towards her. "Did I hear that you're expecting?" He asked, sitting down. "Yes, you heard right Leaftail. You'll be a great father." Snowwing smirked. Leaftail's jaw dropped, and he gulped. "M-me? A f-father?!" He screeched, "I'd be so proud!" He exclaimed, throwing his muzzle over his mate's shoulder, nuzzling her.

Hawkpaw got up and left the cats alone. Her mentor was waiting with Squirrelnose by the camp entrance, along with Pinepaw. "Change of plans, battle practice first." Thornsnag curtly mewed, and began walking out, the ginger warrior trying to match his hurried pace. Pinepaw matched pace with his sister. "I can tell you have something on your mind. Care to tell?" Pinepaw asked, looking at her with his wise green eyes. "Why not?" Shrugged Hawkpaw.

"I went to visit RiverClan. They wanted to thank me for saving Briarpaw. But, their leader and his mate told me, Smokestar isn't my father. Nor Gingerroot my mother." She explained to the tabby mottled tom. "Cardinalpaw isn't our sister, nor was Fawnkit." She finished, as they arrived at the clearing. Pinepaw looked fine with it, but his pine green eyes were flooded with shock.

"Ok, remember, keep your claws sheathed, and a pin-down is a win." Squirrelnose said, looking at Hawkpaw as if he expected her to do wrong. "Go!"

Pinepaw lunged at his sister, paws outstretched. Hawkpaw ducked under him and kicked his underbelly. He let out an grunt as he landed on his side. He immediately leapt up and slid under Hawkpaw. She jumped up high in the air, until she realized what she did wrong. Pinepaw kicked her underbelly, as did his, but for some reason, Hawkpaw felt his kick was stronger. She managed to land on her paws, but the leg she had broken crumpled and twisted beneath her.

Pinepaw yelped in surprise as his mentor glared at him and watched Thornsnag carry Hawkpaw back to camp.

When they returned, cats were gathered around in a circle. A large lump of dark, bloodied fur was lying in the center. Shadefur. Nightbreeze, his sister, was sobbing loudly in his bloodstained pelt. "Shadefur! Come back! Please, please!" She begged, until Brackenfang gently gripped her scruff and dragged her back in the nursery. Jaypaw was sitting somberly next to his mentor. Hawkpaw wanted to go over to him and asked what happened, but she needed her leg checked out, it seared with pain and felt as if it was on fire. Thornsnag set her down on a moss nest in the medicine den and left without saying a word.

Jaypaw walked into the medicine, having saw Hawkpaw go in. "Why're you in-" but he stopped when he saw her leg, the one she'd broken a few moons ago, was twisted brutally and the paw dangled uselessly. His felt his eyes grow huge with horror, but he managed to stay calm when Hawkpaw said, "does it look bad?"

"No, nah, it's, it looks, ok." Jaypaw choked out. She frowned. "It doesn't does it? Great StarClan!" Hawkpaw hissed. She took a deep breath and changed the subject. "What happened to Shadefur?" She asked. Something flickered in Jaypaw's blue eyes and he hesitantly responded, "uh, he was giving me an assessment to see if I was ready and he, um, was hit by a monster." Jaypaw stammered. Hawkpaw frowned again. "You're lying. I can see it in your eyes, what happened?" She growled, losing her patience.

Jaypaw let out a soft sob. "Ok," he muttered, "I was having my assessment when I heard pawsteps, I so followed them, then I scented something. It was like, water mixed with salt. It was coming from this white cat with a bright ginger mark on his forehead. He approached Shadefur, and they fought, and the rogue ended up killing him. The rouge then just licked his paws and walked away!" Jaypaw wailed, "he didn't even know I was there!" A little stunned, Hawkpaw wrapped her tail over his shoulders. It's alright, but who'll be your mentor now?" She wondered.

"Smokestar said he'd announce it tonight." The white tom replied. The heather eyed she cat felt rage burn up inside her at the mention of her "father". Even more so if someone mentioned Gingerroot. Hawkpaw just plastered a fake smile on her face as she watched Jaypaw leave, and Redbreeze enter. She yelped in surprise at Hawkpaw's leg. "My! What did you do?" Redbreeze exclaimed in terror. Hawkpaw flattened her ears in shame as she mewed, "I was practicing fighting with Pinepaw and when he kicked me I landed too hard on this leg."

A stern look was in Redbreeze's honey eyes, but she just sighed. "Alright, let's get this fixed up. Mintpaw!" The ginger she cat hollered, and her apprentice came running. "Ye-" she didn't finished as she glanced at Hawkpaw's hind leg and nodded. The grey she cat came back with bundles of herbs in her jaws.

Moments later, Hawkpaw's right hind leg was tied with bindweed, sticks, and broom, which had been made into a poultice. It felt stiff, and it burned when she moved it. Scarface padded into the den, a sullen look in his good eye. "Hello, Hawkpaw." He murmured. Hawkpaw could easily sense his sadness, so she asked, "what's the matter? I know you're down."

"Pinepaw told me that we're RiverClan. I'm also sorry about your leg."

"What's wrong with being RiverClan?"

"I don't think Lightfeather would want to be with me if she knew the truth." The blue grey tabby confessed. "Of course she would! She loves you!" Hawkpaw protested, but her brother just hung his head. "Have you seen me? Fallenstar ruined me! Everyone looks at me with a face of disgust!" Scarface snarled, and stalked out of the den. Feeling her eyelids grow heavy, Hawkpaw fell asleep, the dull, throbbing pain in her leg seemingly died away.

Hawkpaw yawned, and realized it was nightfall. She dragged herself outside to see Jaypaw standing atop the TallRock. His white fur glowed pale silver in the moonlight, and his eyes glowed with determination. _He feels that Shadefur's death was his fault._ Hawkpaw realized. Smokestar was next to him. Hawkpaw felt that familiar anger burn, but she pushed it aside. "Jaypaw. After the unfortunate events of Shadefur's death, the older apprentice is in need of a mentor. Cloudclaw, it's time for a new apprentice. You mentored Mouseclaw, and taught him great skills. I expect you to teach these skills to Jaypaw." The dusky brown leader meowed, and the deputy climbed up to touch noses with Jaypaw.

...

Hawkpaw woke to warm pelts on either side of her, and she recognized the scents of her brothers and foster sister. Cardinalpaw was already awake, and an excited look shine in her eyes. "You can leave, an idiot could see you're bubbly." Hawkpaw laughed. Instantly, Cardinalpaw dashed off, and Hawkpaw caught a glimpse of slightly paler ginger fur with Cardinalpaw. Flamepaw was with Cardinalpaw. Bewildered, but still tired, Hawkpaw fell back asleep. When she woke again, her brothers were gone, instead replaced by Thornsnag. He was wide awake, just watching her sadly. He saw her yawn and stood up. "Wait!" Hawkpaw called, but her mentor was gone.

...

Hawkpaw felt like she had ants in her pelt. She itched to go outside, but she wasn't allowed. Lightfeather limped into the medicine den. "There's a sharp stone stuck in my paw, it's bleeding." The young warrior reported, flicking her paw and drops of blood splattered on the ground. Mintpaw padded up to her and yanked the stone out with her teeth. Lightfeather gave a little yowl the licked her paw furiously. "I'll get some cobweb." Mintpaw said as she disappeared farther in the den. Heartbeats later, Lightfeather's paw was bandaged up, and she looked at Hawkpaw. "Wanna take a walk with me?" She offered, and Hawkpaw nodded eagerly.

They trotted along the RiverClan border, and Hawkpaw could sense that something was on the pale she cat's mind. "I'm sorry about your leg," Lightfeather began, "but can I ask you something?" She ventured, and Hawkpaw gave her a smile. "Of course." Lightfeather took a deep breath and let it out. "Rain- er, Scarface, has been neglecting me. Since he's your brother I was going to ask if he loves me." Lightfeather sighed, "he's been with Mintpaw lately, helping her with herbs," she mumbled.

Realization hit Hawkpaw like a strong breeze. "He feels useless to his clan!" The apprentice exclaimed, "he must be helping with Mintpaw because it's the only thing he feels he can do. Train him!" She urged the young the warrior. Lightfeather's expression lit up. "Thank you! Let's go back, I'm sure your leg hurts." Lightfeather said, padding away, and Hawkpaw dragged herself after her brother's crush.

"Actually, I'll meet you back to camp," Hawkpaw mewed, getting an idea. "I'll come with you," Lightfeather said turning around. Hawkpaw groaned. "Fine, I'm crossing RiverClan territory, wanna come?" The apprentice snapped, then bit her tongue. "Sorry, just go on without me." Hawkpaw insisted, and the young warrior reluctantly left.

...

Hawkpaw dragged herself into the RiverClan camp, and instantly, Sandfern dashed over to her. "Oh, my sweet kit! What happened?" She cried, and Oakstar peered from his den then quickly walked to Hawkpaw. "Who am I beating up?" He demanded, his voice thick with anger. "Me, I guess. This," she nosed her limp leg, "was my fault, but a little of Pinepaw's too. We were practice fighting, and he lunged at me, when I jumped and landed, I put too much weight on this leg." She explained, wincing as she stretched it out. "Honeysnow, go and get Alderleaf." Oakstar said to a beautiful golden she cat with white flecks.

Honeysnow dipped her head and disappeared in the medicine den. Moments later, she came out with a frail brown tom with paler dots. "What is it?" He rasped, and his apprentice flicked her ears in the direction of Hawkpaw. He let out a surprised snort but said nothing as he beckoned the ThunderClan apprentice in his den.

"Honeysnow will explain." He croaked, as he curled up and was soon snoring. "Alderleaf means well. He's just very old, I'm afraid he'll go to StarClan soon." Honeysnow said sadly. "Let's see," she mewed, and began inspecting the leg. After a few heartbeats, or ten moons, Hawkpaw couldn't tell which, Honeysnow spoke.

"It's broken again; luckily, I've heard a tale of how a ThunderClan medicine cat healed a broken leg, for a second time. He was called Jayfeather, I'm sure you've heard of him, one of the Three. He healed, er, Cinder-, Cinderheart's leg. He taught her to swim, and it strengthened her leg until it was better." The young medicine cat explained.

Hawkpaw thought for a moment. "Who'll teach me? I suspect you're too busy." Hawkpaw told Honeysnow. The golden she cat gave a sad nod. "Why don't you go an ask one of the warriors?" She suggested, an gently woke her mentor up.

...

Hawkpaw dragged her useless hind leg behind her and into the apprentice den. She glanced around, her heather red eyes glowing faintly. "Briarpaw? You in here, Briarpaw?"

"She's not here." A she cat told her. Hawkpaw spun around to face a broad-faced, grey tabby she cat. "So, you're Oakstar's daughter, huh? And your brothers." She didn't stop talking, "Hawkpaw, right?" Her voice was dull, yet full of spark. Suddenly, her faded blue eues lit up. "Great StarClan, sorry! My name is Juniperpaw. My mentor is Spidertail."

"Oh! Yeah, I remember Spidertail mentioning you. You're nearly a warrior, right?" Hawkpaw realized. "Y-yeah!" Juniperpaw voice was suddenly happy, not the dull tone from before. "What?" Hawkpaw asked. Juniperpaw smiled. "No one really notices me. My father died of greencough when I was a kit. And my mother died birthing me, I was raised by Sandfern actually. I guess that makes us related, huh?" She giggled. "Then my sister, Streampaw, died. She was hit by a monster." Juniperpaw's voice went down to its dull tone, thick with grief.

"It's ok, I'll be your sister now." Hawkpaw said, giving the apprentice a friendly bump. Juniperpaw grinned. "Sorry, but I've gotta go. I'm doing battle practice with Ferretpaw. Maybe Pebblepaw can help you, he's got today off." Juniperpaw called as she dashed away, much happier.

Hawkpaw stifled a groan. Pebblepaw was nice and all, but he was a tad odd. She trotted over to the nursery, and he immediately stood up, seeing Hawkpaw. "Y-yes?" Pebblepaw stammered, gently shoving Mistkit aside. "Could you maybe, teach me to swim?" She asked meekly, and he nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, but didn't you save Frostpaw from WindClan, right? By swimming?" He asked, his voice growing curious. "Yes, instinct though," Hawkpaw told him impatiently.

"Pebblepaw!" A voice called. The tom looked at a creamy brown tom with dark stripes. "Come train with Juniperpaw and Ferretpaw. You could use it." He snapped, and Pebblepaw shot Hawkpaw an apologetic look. "Sorry, Weaselclaw isn't friendly." And he left, racing to his mentor.

Two small paws landed a blow on Hawkpaw's shoulders and she let out a yelp of surprise and spun around to see Briarpaw smiling at her. "Hiya, Hawkpaw!" She greeted happily. "Honeysnow told me you need someone to teach you to swim. I'll help, but may I introduce you to Creeksplash. She's willing to help." Briarpaw nodded to a silver tabby she cat. "I believe we've met, Hawkpaw. Briarpaw is my little sister, and we're always happy to help." She mewed, her voice as soft as a feather.

The sisters helped Hawkpaw to a very large river, which they called the Training River. "Here is were we teach new apprentices to swim. They catch on pretty easily, but since you've been raised in ThunderClan, it may be hard." Creeksplash explained.

Briarpaw spoke up. "Think of it this way. Water is like friendship, it only drags you down when you fight it." Wise words, Briarpaw. Hawkpaw thought to herself. "Ok, then." Hawkpaw mewed uneasily, as she slowly was helped into the river.

She felt herself sinking, and began to panic. Hawkpaw thrashed her forepaws in an effort to float, but she only was falling faster. Her head ducked under the water, and she struggled to swim. _Water is like friendship. It only drags you down when you fight it._ Briarpaw's words echoed in Hawkpaw's head and she stopped moving. Her head emerged from the water, and keeping her chin up, Hawkpaw gently kicked her back legs while paddling her front ones.

"You're swimming!" The RiverClan sisters cried in sync. Hawkpaw yipped joyously, but was cut short when water filled her mouth, making her cough. Hawkpaw made her way back to the others, shaking herself when she got to dry land. She giggled and smiled. Briarpaw ran up to Hawkpaw and nuzzled her fluffy chest. "That was perfect! You're a true RiverClan cat!" She mewed, as Creeksplash just grinned from afar. _A RiverClan cat? These cats, they accept me. Is ThunderClan my true home, or is this where I belong?_

**A/N**

**What? An update?! I know right? Ok, so I'll be writing a little thing where I'll give any character a backstory requested by my reviewers. The first mini-story is on Fallenstar. I feel she needs an explanation to why she's so mean.**


End file.
